


Movie Night

by thetheatrebookgeek



Series: WayHaught One Shots [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm also bad at titles, I'm not ready for 2x10, Kinda sexy at the end, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetheatrebookgeek/pseuds/thetheatrebookgeek
Summary: It's movie night and Nicole starts to panic.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!! Thank you all so much for the support on A WayHaught Halloween!! Y'all are awesome! So, Friday was a doozy! Again, not ready for 2x10. Also, sorry if this feels rushed, I kinda hit some writer block in the middle of the week so this isn't as polished as I'd like. And I'd like to update weekly. Anyway, let me know if you liked it/hated it.

Nicole always looked forward to Tuesday night. It was her and Waverly’s movie night. And this week, she chose. So, there she was kneeling in front of her tv stand, staring at her collection of movies figuring out what in the hell they could watch. She quickly eliminated the horror movies (At Waverly’s request), all the ones that’d watched, and the ones she didn’t want to watch. After that, all that was left was The Breakfast Club, Steel Magnolias, Wizard of Oz, and Back to the Future II. The redhead pulled all four movies out and lined them up in a row (she knew it was silly but it helped her think.) 

“Okay” She said looking up at Calamity Jane, her large ginger cat, who was sat on the couch licking her paws. “Janey, we’ve got to decide what movie to watch before Waverly gets here. First up..” Nicole held up The Breakfast Club. “We’ve got this one. What do you think?” The cat looked up for second before going back to her original task. The deputy nodded “I agree, too deep.” She placed the DVD case back in it’s place. “Well, I guess that knocks out Steel Magnolias too. I don’t feel like crying tonight.” The Officer placed that case back as well. 

“Okay, final two.” Nicole said, looking down at the two movies. “ Last week we watched Moana. I don’t think we should watch another musical. Don’t you agree?” The girl asked looking up at cat who had disappeared when Nicole wasn’t looking. 

“Great.” She sighed “Now I’m just talk to myself, like an idiot.” 

The woman groaned again, looking down at her last option. It was a good movie, not too long, and funny. But, it felt weird to watch it without watching part one. Nicole reluctantly place the final case back on the self. 

“Well, shit.” She muttered to herself. A buzz came from the coffee table, where her phone lay. The Officer leaned over and grabbed it. The display lit back up as she turned it on it’s face. Waverly had texted her.

“Getting ready to leave Shorty’s. Be there in 10 <3” read the text. Nicole went into panic mode as she shot back a quick “See you see soon <3”. She had no idea what they were going to watch, and still had to clean her bathroom. The tall woman quickly stood up and sprinted to her bathroom. 

She drew the door open and mentally cursed herself for leaving her make up all over the sink counter. Last night she and Waverly had dressed up to go to a nice dinner in the big city. And they had stayed the night over at Homestead (Wynonna wasn't home), so she hadn’t had a chance to clean it up. A bright red blush grew on the future Sheriff’s face, as she recalled the events of the previous night. Waverly’s mouth all over her, and hand in her hair, and fingers trailing their way down her body. The Policewoman groaned, pulling herself away from her memories, before she got too carried away. 

Nicole quickly gathered her make up and shoved it in a drawer under the sink, wiped down her sink, and replaced the toilet paper. She glanced down at her phone. Waverly was going to be here in two minutes. She flew like a bat out of hell to her bedroom, fixed the bed, sprayed on more of the perfume Waverly loved, and fixed her hair in the mirror. 

As if on cue, a knock rang from her front door. She smiled and pulled it open. There stood Waverly Earp, in her large black coat that came to her knees, she was shivering slightly.  
“Baby, come in. You look like you’re about to freeze to death out there.” Nicole said, chuckling slightly, and stepping out of the way for her girlfriend to walk in. To her surprise Waverly didn’t bust to her living room like normal, just to quickly hide herself under the very fuzzy blanket on Nicole’s couch, instead the smaller girl wrapped her arms around Nicole. The redhead chuckled to herself, and closed her front door.

“So warm” Waverly muttered into Nicole, and squeezed her a little tighter. Nicole wrapped the one arm not trapped around her smaller counterpart. 

“Waves, though I plan to hold you all night long. How about you go grab a comfy pair of pajamas first. I’ll start some popcorn.” Nicole said, and placed a kiss on the top of Waverly’s head. The brunette nodded happily, and let go. Nicole smiled as she watched the youngest Earp practically skip to the bedroom, she knew Waverly would go right to an old pair of sweats and her police academy sweatshirt. 

Nicole moved to the kitchen, pulled out a bag of movie theater buttered popcorn (Waverly’s favorite), and popped it in the microwave. As the bag popped, she bent down and grabbed a bowl from her cabinet. Then, she grabbed the shaker of parmesan cheese from the door of her refrigerator and placed it next to the bowl. It was something her family had always added, and after much scepticism at first on Waverly’s part, had been something they adopted. The popping had almost stopped so Nicole pulled the bag out.

“Shit!” she yelped, and dropped the bag. It had burned her a little. She placed her hurt finger in her mouth, sucking a little to relieve the pain. 

“You know, it’s kinda rude to do something so sexy while I’m not here.” said a voice behind her. Nicole spun around to see Waverly in the exact outfit that she suspected. And god, did it look good on her. The Earp began to move closer to her, until they were chest to chest (or chest to face in this case). Nicole had been too dumbfounded to take her finger out of her mouth. 

“Let me, baby.” Waverly said, her voice soft and sexy. The younger gently pulled the finger out of her girlfriend mouth, and lead it to hers. A moan escaped Nicole’s mouth, as her finger was pulled into the warm, wet mouth of her girlfriend. Waverly began to suck softly, and looked up at Nicole with lust filled eyes. 

“Kiss me” Was all Nicole could think of to say. The second the finger had been dropped from her mouth, Nicole’s tongue was there to replace it. A moan erupted from Waverly, as their lips crashed together, full of heat and desire. Hands quickly began to roam the other person’s body, one landed in the nape of red hair, two others landed on either side of a sweatshirt covered waist. The Officer’s hands roamed down, briefly stopping on Waverly’s ass to squeeze slightly, earning a moan from the youngest Earp. They continued down their path until they were on the back of thighs. Bending down a little more Nicole easily lifted Waverly up, by some miracle not breaking their kiss. Legs quickly wrapped themselves around the taller woman’s waist. The kiss broke, and the two women gasped for breath. 

“Bedroom?” Nicole gasped out.

The brunette nodded vigorously “Bedroom.” She practically begged. The redhead was more than happy to oblige, reconnected their lips, and moved to the open bed room just a few feet away. 

Nicole mentally chuckled to herself. At least she wouldn’t need to worry about what movie they were going to watch any more.


End file.
